Baby Brother
by therandomer5000
Summary: When a little turtle is found in the sewers and adopted by the turtles Mikey starts to feel replaced. That is until Shredder captures both him and the little one, will his brothers save him or will they choose the kid instead? WARNING: Character death! R&R xx


**I'm actually writing a Mikey centric story that isn't a silly Christmas fic! I haven't done that in a while! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Baby Brother**

The four brothers were happily walking along in the sewers on their way home. They'd just had a great patrol where they had played and joked about the entire time!

Everyone was in high spirits.

''So.. What pizza we gonna have for dinner?'' Raph asked with a smile,

''I'm thinkin' of making an all meat pizza'' Mikey grinned back, ''It depends if I have the right ingrediants, Either way it'll be awesome''

''Great'' Leo nodded, ''Can't wait.. I'm so hungry!''

''Me too'' Don agreed, ''Especially when we passed that Chinese place!''

''I know right!'' leo laughed, ''I was almost drooling at the smell!''

''I could've totally went for some Pork fried rice with curry sauce!'' Raph grinned as their stomachs let out a huge rumble.

''Sorry guys'' Mikey shrugged, ''We'll get Chinese tomorrow?''

The four brothers nodded in agreement.

Everything was comfortable but Mikey fell into a daydream and didn't look where he was going!

He tripped over a small pipe that was sticking out and flew down another pipe to his right.

''MIKEY!?'' The older brothers called as Mikey disapeared with a yelp.

Mike slide down the long pipe before rolling along a stone floor.

''Woah'' Mikey frowned, ''How am I suosed to get outta here?''

The whole room was just dark stone, Mike could see someone in the corner.

''DUDES'' Mikey called up the pipe without taking his eyes off the shadow. ''I'M OK.. BUT I'M NOT ALONE''

''WE'RE COMIN'!'' The brothers called, Mikey edged towards the shadow.

''Who are you?'' Mikey gasped as he realised it was a young turtle tot.

''WHO ARE YOU!?'' The little turtle jumped up and pressed himself against the wall, ''GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!''

''Calm down'' Mikey soothed, ''You're ok''

The little boy looked just like Mikey when he was little but with more freckles.

''MIKEY'' The brothers landed in a heap behind Mikey before jumping to their feet and joining him in front of the child.

''Who're you?'' Leo asked gently as he knelt to the kid's level.

''I don't have a name'' The turtle gulped.

''You look just like Mikey when he was little'' Don smiled fondly, ''cute''

''Where are yer parents?'' Raph asked as he looked about himself.

''I don't have parent.. I'm alone'' The boy sniffled as tears sprung to his eyes.

''Not anymore'' Leo nodded, ''You should come with us. We'll give you food and shelter''

''Thank you'' The turtle smiled.

''He still needs a name'' Mikey nodded.

''He still needs a name'' Raph pointed at the kid as if he hadn't even heard Mikey, they were all ignoring the youngest brother. ''What should we call him?''

''How about Titian?'' Don asked, ''It's a renaissance name like ours''

''Cool'' The little turtle grinned. as the turtles lead him to the lair.

''I wonder how he came about'' Leo whispered to Donnie, ''I mean… Is there mutagen lying in the sewer right now?''

''I don't know'' Donnie replied sadly. ''Poor kid could've been alone for years for all we know.''

Raph was in front with Titian while Mikey shuffled behind. He was confused, why were his brothers ignoring him?

The next few days were horrible for Michelangelo.

His brothers acted like he didn't even exist! All their attention was on the new little turtle, Mike couldn't believe it!

He'd been replaced!

It was like the kid took any chance he could to rub it into the ninja's face! It was too much for Mikey to take so he ended up spending a lot of time hidden in his room so he wouldn't have to look at the kid that had taken his brothers from him.

At least Mikey still had patrol alone with his brothers! They actually gave him some attention on patrol but they would talk about Titian a lot and they always went home early for the little turtle's sake.

But tonight the older brothers had decided to bring the kid along with them much to Michelangelo's dismay.

''Why's he comin'?'' Mikey asked bitterly.

''He's been with us long enough and we can't just keep leaving him behind'' Don smiled at the small child. ''Besides, he's never been out there before''

''What's yer problem Mike?'' Raph asked angrily. ''You've been ignoring Titian for the entire time he's been here''

Before Mikey could answer Leo joined them.

''Let's go'' Leo nodded and the five turtles took to the surface and onto the rooftops.

They ran for a little while before stopping for Titian to look around.

Mikey leant against the storage shed and watched miserably, he felt someone grab him and put a hand over his mouth.

Before he knew it he was being dragged away, he tried to fight back but the hands that held him were too strong. He doubted his brothers would help him anyway.

Foot ninjas surrounded the four remaining turtles.

''Where's Mikey?'' leo asked worriedly as he looked around. ''Do you think he left on his own?''

But there wasn't a chance to get an answer as the foot attacked. The oldest turtles were pushed further and further away from Titian, there were just too many foot soldiers and a ninja managed to grab the little turtle and took himback to headquarters.

The older turtles were left on the roof wondering why the two young turtles had been taken while they were left alone, they followed a few moments later to find out the answer to their question.

Mikey opened his eyes to find himself in a glass cage with a control panel on the back of it, to his right was another one but it had a sobbing Titian in it.

''What the-?'' Mikey frowned, before seeing the door to the room open. ''Guys!'' he grinned as his brothers came in.

Shredder explained something to the three turtles and Mikey could guess what he had said.

he had told them to pick one turtle to save and the other would be killed.

The eldest turtles weren't looking at Mikey, they had their eyes on the young crying turtle.

Mikey stared at his brothers in horror, they looked at him and he stared back with a look of hurt on his face. he bowed his head and looked at his knees.

Mikey had hoped they would pick him.. after all he had been their brother for their entire lives! this kid had only just joined the scene and they were already favoring him!?

He looked back up to see Shredder walk towards Titian.

''No..'' Mikey gasped. His brothers spared another look at Mikey in which Mikey stared at them with a look of complete betrayal. How could they?

He looked over at the other glass prison to see Shredder fiddling with the panel.

Little Titian looked so happy, he even sent a smirk at Mikey which everyone saw. Mike sat there and watched the turtle.

He jumped in fright when the bullet hit the kid causing blood to splirt everywhere.

The Shredder went to his tank next and opened the door.

Mikey crawled out of the small prison with an overwhelming feeling of pure shock.

'Th-They saved me?' Mikey thought as his brothers hugged him and sheilded him from the Shredder.

They ran out of the foot headquarters and stopped on a nearby roof to check Mikey over.

Mike stayed completely silent.

''You ok bro?'' Don asked after he checked, ''You seem a little upset?''

Mikey looked up to see his brothers look sad, guilty but concerned.

''I-'' Mikey paused as a frown etched itself onto his face, ''Why did you guys save me?''

''You're our little brother'' Leo smiled as he hugged Mikey, ''We're hardly just gonna let you die''

''But.. You guys like Titian! You refused to look at me while I was being held captive!'' Mikey blurted out, ''You've been ignoring me since that kid came along!''

''We haven't been ignoring you! You've been avoiding us'' Don frowned deeply, ''We don't prefer Titian to you! We liked him because he reminded us of you when you were little. And we didn't look at you because.. because..'' Don's voice failed him.

''Cause it was too damn hard Mike'' Raph growled, ''It was too hard to see you being held at Shredder's mercy seein' as he doesn't have any! You kept lookin' at us as if you were expectin' us ta just leave ya there!''

''That cause that's what I was expecting'' Mikey bowed his head, ''I thought you preferred Titian to me and.. and that you'd rather take him home and leave me to die''

''it was cruel of us to put you in that position'' Leo sighed, ''We should never have made you think that we didn't care.. We're sorry Mikey''

Mike looked up at his brother's guilty faces and he offered them a shy smile.

''I'm just glad I was wrong'' Mikey chuckled sheepishly.

The brothers hugged him but Mikey could still see the sadness in their eyes.

''You guys ok?'' he asked already knowing the answer.

''It's just..'' Raph sighed, ''Do ya think any of this woulda happened if we had just left Titian to fend for himself?''

''I don't think he would have been involved'' Donnie answered, ''Shredder would take two of us and the other two would have to pick''

''Shredder picked the two youngest so it would've been between me and Donnie'' Mikey frowned. ''That would be horrible!''

''I'd rather not discuss that scenario'' Leo grimaced, ''it's too horrible to even think about''

''I mean.. yeah it's sad that Titian had to die but.. '' Raph shuddered, ''He wasn't our brother so it wasn't as bad''

''Honestly I thought Shredder had tricked us and had decided to just kill them both'' Don gulped. ''I was really scared for a moment''

The three older turtles nodded.

''Can we go home now?'' Mikey asked tiredly, ''I want to get as far away from Shred-head's lair as we can.. I don't want to end up in that tiny glass box again''

''Agreed'' Don smiled as the four turtles made their way back to the sewers.

They arrived home and Mikey went straight to his room. The last few days had been hard for him but at least his brothers really did care! That's all Mike could ask for!

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
